The present invention relates to an electric vacuum cleaner having a chamber arranged above a motor fan for receiving a filter bag 7, the latter being connected by a socket connection (V) to a filter-bag intermediate support (T) which is carried along upon the swinging open of the chamber (6), the intermediate support having a valve closure body (K) and the filter bag (7) being capable of separation from the intermediate support at a point somewhat beyond a vertical position (vertical E--E) of the cross-sectional plane of the socket connection.
The changing of filter bags, including the removal of the full filter bag, requires some dexterity. It is the object of the invention to improve an electric vacuum cleaner of the type in question, in a manner which is simple to manufacture, with respect to the handling thereof and, in particular, in such a manner that the clean, convenient removal of a full filter bag is possible.